The New Addition
by Kammiie
Summary: Sara reflects on her pregnancy.


A/N Just to be clear I don't own anything to do with CSI franchise. This has not being betad any and all mistake's are mine.

It's strange, I never thought I could love another human being the way I love her. It's 100% crazy. I'm totally in love and I've only know her about an hour.

She looks like me. From the photos I've seen from when I was younger, you'd know she was mine. She has his eyes though, not that I could blame her.

Those are what I feel in love with first. His ocean blue eyes, his boyish smile and then his brain. Yes, I am in love with an über smart guy. And more than likely that's just how our daughter is going to turn out.

When I first found out I was pregnant I was absolutely petrified, I just about knew how to look after myself, never mind a new born. And on top of all that, my husband and I barely lived in the same continent, never mind house.

When I first told him I was pregnant I was not expecting the reaction I got. He was home for the next six weeks and we had planned to make the most of it. (I was off for 3 weeks out of the 6.) He arrived home late after me waiting over two and a half hours in arrivals for him. We got home, made diner, decided we would clean up in the morning, went to bed and made love through out the night. The next morning in bed I knew I had to tell him, he would no doubt figure it out on his own.

So the next morning I retook a test just to be sure, to be sure. He was in the kitchen making breakfast which in itself was a rare treat. I walked into the kitchen bare foot wearing one of his shirts. I sat down at the bar stool in the kitchen and just watched him.

It was joy to watch him make me food, and it was a rarity. As I sat their watching him, I could easily see him doing it for one of our kids on their birthday, on mother's day, at Christmas, the possibilities were endless. So I asked him to stop what he was doing and asked him to join me in the living room.

Even though I had practiced telling him I had no idea what to say to him, so instead I just stared at him trying to work up the courage to tell him. This of course scared him, so I just sorta blurted it out. Nothing like I had imagined.

He was thrilled! Why I had been nervous is still a mystery to me. Right then and there he wanted to go shopping for the little one, he started thinking of possible names, what he could teach her, but most of all he wanted to tell his own mother that she would indeed become a grandmother.

The next 7 and a half months just flew by, I remember tid bits but not a lot. Gil stayed at home, he didn't want to miss a second of this pregnancy. I continued working, each member of the team getting more excited as the months went by.

Bets were made as to weather I would have a girl or a boy, the pot was split between D.B, Greg, and Jim. They were all so excited by the new edition. Even Catherine came back and threw me a baby shower, and what a baby shower it was. Herself, Lily and Lindsey spent weeks, if not months planning this party.

For that reason plus a million more myself and Gil decided that she would make the perfect Godmother, now it was just down to decided the godfather and the name.

To me Jim has always being a father figure and it was for that reason we asked him to be a Grandfather to our baby. Both Gil and my father were dead, and we only thought it fair that the man we considered to be a friend and family be the Grandfather that our baby deserved.

Nick and Greg have been like bother's to me and son's to Gil, that's why we had such a hard time deciding who the Godfather got to be.

I gave birth on a Tuesday afternoon after a short labour. That morning, after Gil had gone to teach his class at the university and Greg had come to check up on me, I knew something felt…off.

I was 9 months and a week pregnant and I just wanted this baby out. I woke up a little restless and if I am being honest annoyed. This baby was coming out of me today, weather it was ready or not. Little did I know it was more than ready.

I had, had my shower and was dressed by the time Greg arrived after shift. I was still a little grouchy and was taking it out on him. As Greg poured his second cup of coffee of the morning sharp shooting pains ran across my stomach which I tried to ignore.

After a few more minutes I knew I could no longer ignore this pain. This became more evident as my water broke while sitting on a chair in the lounge. I rather quickly explained to Greg what was happening and told him to get me to a hospital as soon as possible, as well as tell my husband what was happening.

By the time we arrived at the hospital the pain had quadrupled and I knew this baby was coming. 2 hours and 28 minutes later my husband and I welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world.

After many discussions, agreements and disagreements we finally decided on a Godfather and a name.

Gregory Thomas Sanders was the proud new Godfather to Elizabeth Marie Grissom.

A/N Thanks for reading…now if you'd like to review..


End file.
